The present invention was first Disclosure Document No. 468,920 filed on Feb. 10, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn trimmer attachments and, more particularly, to a lawn trimmer attachment apparatus for riding lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. As a matter of pride and personal expression, these people manicure their grass, plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. On properties with large areas of grass to cut, riding mowers are very popular. They allow their users to cut relatively large areas of grass in a minimal amount of time while allowing the rider to sit in comfort. However, these mowers, due to their size are not very adept at cutting close to objects such as fences, buildings, trees and the like. This usually requires the user to go back afterwards with a string type trimmer thus removing the benefits of being able to sit down and save time that the riding mower provided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which grass trimming duties can be accomplished at the same time grass is being cut by a riding mower in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the lawn trimmer attachment apparatus for riding lawn mowers fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a grass collecting/utility cart for riding lawn mowers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,696 issued in the name of Burns et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,197 issued in the name of Schweigert; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,116 issued in the name of Lempke.
The following patents describe the ornamental design of a lawn trimmer attachment for a riding lawn mower: U.S. Pat. No. D 334,200 issued in the name of Clifton.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 311,009 issued in the name of Wilkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,055 issued in the name of Steele discloses a lawn aeration device for attachment to a riding lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,887 issued in the name of Hanson describes a platform attachment for a lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,440 issued in the name of Landor discloses a combination utility attachment and stand for riding lawn mowers.
The following patents describe a mobile lawn rake attachment for riding lawn mowers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,113 issued in the name of Mullins; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,095 issued in the name of Mullins.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a lawn trimmer attachment apparatus for riding lawn mowers for cutting and trimming stray grass and weeds while cutting regular grass with a riding mower at the same time in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer apparatus which can be easily attached to riding mowers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer apparatus which allows a rider to trim stray grass and weeds while simultaneously cutting grass when driving the riding mower.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which is readily adaptable with all types and models of riding mowers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which can be supplied as original equipment with a riding mower.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is available in kit form for adding to existing riding mowers.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a lawn trimmer attachment for riding lawn mowers is provided for accomplishing grass trimming duties at the same time grass is being cut by a riding mower.
A pulley support apparatus which includes a cylindrical, telescoping, T-shaped center member and a pair of C-shaped pulley support members is designed and configured so as to be removably attached to the mower deck of a riding lawn mower. The center member includes a stem welded perpendicularly along a linearly elongated centerline of an underside of the center member for being telescopically received by a mounting bracket. The stem and the mounting bracket can be held into position via a spring-loaded pin assembly.
The pair of C-shaped pulley support members includes a first pulley support member and a second pulley support member, each having a C-shaped portion formed at an end and further having a plurality of holes at an opposite end, for being adjustably received within an end of the center member for varying the horizontal length of the pulley support apparatus to facilitate accommodating various models of mowers. Once a desired position of each of the C-shaped pulley support members is provided, each can be held in such position via a pair of spring-loaded pin assemblies.
To serve as a mounting bracket for a first pulley, a first pulley connecting rod is inserted through an upper surface of the C-shaped portion of the first pulley support member through a lower surface of the C-shaped portion penetrating therethrough.
To facilitate frictionless, free rotation of the first pulley connecting rod, bearings are disposed on the connecting rod between an underside of the upper surface of the C-shaped portion of the first pulley support member 40 and the first pulley.
A disc-shaped lawn trimmer having lawn cutting line attached to an underside thereof is coupled to an end of the connecting rod extending below the lower surface of the C-shaped portion of the first pulley support member.
To facilitate frictionless, free rotation of the lawn trimmer about the connecting rod, bearings are disposed on the connecting rod between the lower surface of the first pulley support member and the lawn trimmer.
To serve as a mounting bracket for both a second pulley and a third pulley, a second pulley connecting rod is inserted through an upper surface of the C-shaped portion of the second pulley support member through a lower surface of the C-shaped portion and being coupled thereto. Being freely rotatable about the connecting rod, the second pulley and the third pulley are coaxially mounted on the connecting rod.
To facilitate frictionless, free rotation of the second pulley and the third pulley about the connecting rod, bearings are disposed on the connecting rod between an underside of the upper surface of the C-shaped portion of the second pulley support member and on an upper and lower side of the third pulley.
The mounting bracket has a plurality of holes peripherally aligned along its circular base for removably receiving complementary bolts of a mower deck base bracket. The mower deck base bracket has a flat, circular base being constructed of heavy steel and a plurality of complementary bolts welded perpendicularly to an upper surface of the base for engaging the holes in the circular base of the mounting bracket. The mower deck base bracket is positioned on an underside surface of a mower deck having complementary bolt receiving apertures formed therethrough for engaging the bolts of the mower deck base bracket.
Fasteners, such as nuts, are secured to the complementary bolts for locking the mounting bracket in place.
The mower deck base bracket functions as a base supporting and securing means for the mounting bracket.
To actuate the lawn trimmer, mechanical power is supplied via a mower deck pulley from a riding lawnmower.
A primary belt is operatively connected to the mower deck pulley and extends therefrom to the third pulley.
A secondary belt is operatively connected to the second pulley and extends therefrom to the first pulley.
In order to tighten any existing slack in the secondary belt, an idler pulley spring urges the secondary belt in a direction towards the center member. The idler pulley is mounted to a connecting rod which is coupled to the center member. The idler pulley is freely rotatable about the connecting rod.
Mechanical power is supplied to the mower deck pulley via a riding mower engine which actuates rotation of the mower deck pulley and in turn actuates rotation of the third pulley. Rotation of the third pulley actuates rotation of the second pulley in the direction relative to the third pulley, and in turn, the second pulley actuates rotation of the first pulley in the same direction.
Rotation of the first pulley actuates rotation of the lawn trimmer in the direction relative to the first pulley, thereby providing a means by which grass can be trimmed at the same time grass is being cut by the riding mower.